disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Jessie/Gallery
Images of Jessie from the Toy Story franchise. Promotional images Jesse.jpg|Jessie Jessie.jpg|Jessie in Toy Story 3 Jessie Winking.jpg|Jessie winking Jessie from toy story 2.png Toy-story-of-terror-poster-art-header.jpg Home billboard v1.jpg Jessie_Toy_Story_Promation_Art.jpg Bullseye, Woody, and Jessie.jpg Tsum Tsum Poster.jpg Toy Story 2 Poster.jpg Toy Story 4 Chinese New Years Poster.jpg Toy Story 4 French Poster.jpg ToyStoryCharacters.png TS4 - Jessie portrait.jpg Profile - Jessie.jpg Concept Art Bandicam 2020-02-01 10-56-24-393.jpg Bandicam 2020-02-01 10-56-48-161.jpg Bandicam 2020-02-01 10-56-58-007.jpg Bandicam 2020-02-01 10-57-19-074.jpg Bandicam 2020-02-01 10-57-31-332.jpg Bandicam 2020-02-01 10-58-03-431.jpg Bandicam 2020-02-01 10-58-21-964.jpg Bandicam 2020-02-01 10-58-45-203.jpg Bandicam 2020-02-01 10-59-27-236.jpg Screenshots ''Toy Story 2 Toy story 2 jessie-prospector-bullseye.jpg Toy-story2-disneyscreencaps.com-3278.jpg jessie-the-prospector-and-bullseye.jpg toy-story2-disneyscreencaps.com-3434.jpg|"Sounds like he really loves you" toy-story2-disneyscreencaps.com-3447.jpg|Well, I'm not going back into storage! Toy-story2-disneyscreencaps.com-3605.jpg Okay Cowboy.jpg|"Okay cowboy." Toy-story2-disneyscreencaps.com-4160.jpg poor jessie.jpg JessieEmilysRoom.png Emily jessie former owner.png SlinkBullseye-Toy-Story resize.jpg|Jessie tells Slinky Dog to back off on Bullseye. Jessie-woody-bullseye-prospector.jpg woody-and-jessie.jpg|Jessie is shocked to see the Prospector lock her, Woody and Bullseye up. toy-story2-disneyscreencaps.com-8169.jpg Toy-story2-disneyscreencaps.com-9346.jpg Toy-story2-disneyscreencaps.com-9542.jpg Toy-story2-disneyscreencaps.com-9555.jpg Toy-story2-disneyscreencaps.com-9588.jpg Toy-story2-disneyscreencaps.com-9695.jpg Toy-story2-disneyscreencaps.com-9785.jpg Toy-story2-disneyscreencaps.com-9815.jpg Toy-story2-disneyscreencaps.com-9825.jpg Toy-story2-disneyscreencaps.com-10097.jpg Toy Story 3 Toy-story-3-picture-8-lotso and gang.jpg Picture-toy-story-3.png Jessie bullseye-.png Buzz-and-Jessie-s-dance-jessie-toy-story-.jpg Lotso Abrazitos 800.jpg Lotso-mr-and mrs-potato head.jpg Lotso-buzz-jessie-woody-hamm.jpg Buzz and Jessie dancing 2..jpg toy-story3-disneyscreencaps.com-3094.jpg toy-story3-disneyscreencaps.com-3118.jpg toy-story3-disneyscreencaps.com-3188.jpg toy-story3-disneyscreencaps.com-3235.jpg toy-story3-disneyscreencaps.com-3242.jpg toy-story3-disneyscreencaps.com-8097.jpg toy-story3-disneyscreencaps.com-8110.jpg toy-story3-disneyscreencaps.com-8132.jpg|Jessie is a little concerned about Spanish Buzz. toy-story3-disneyscreencaps.com-8338.jpg toy-story3-disneyscreencaps.com-8354.jpg Woody's Gang Toy Story 3.jpg Woody's Gang Working Together Toy Story 3.jpg Woody and the Gang Toy Story 3.jpg toy-story3-disneyscreencaps.com-9694.jpg toy-story3-disneyscreencaps.com-1289.jpg toy-story3-disneyscreencaps.com-1553.jpg toy-story3-disneyscreencaps.com-3821.jpg Stretchk.png Toy Story 4 Toystory4-animationscreencaps.com-140.jpg Toy Story 4-group 01.jpg Toy Story 4-group 02.jpg Toystory4-animationscreencaps.com-268.jpg Toystory4-animationscreencaps.com-299.jpg Toystory4-animationscreencaps.com-305.jpg Toy Story 4 (3).png Toy_Story_4_(5).png Toy Story 4 (28).png Toy_Story_4_(31).png Toy Story 4 (32).png Toy_Story_4_(57).png Toy Story 4-Jessie.jpg|"We're not going anywhere..if you get my POINT"! Toy_Story_4_(63).png Toystory4-animationscreencaps.com-10236.jpg Toystory4-animationscreencaps.com-10243.jpg|"Bo!" Toystory4-animationscreencaps.com-10326.jpg Toystory4-animationscreencaps.com-10247.jpg Toystory4-animationscreencaps.com-10463.jpg Toy Story Toons Toy-story-of-horror-ftr.jpg Toy-story.jpg K-bigpic.jpg Pixar-toy-story-terror-short.jpg combat-carl-with-jessie.jpg TSTTF-Bonnie-house.jpg Buzz And Jessie.png Miscellaneous jessie in boos room.jpg|Jessie's cameo in Monsters, Inc. Toy Story 4 first look.png|Jessie in the ''Toy Story 4 teaser trailer Incredible Play.png Toy Story Characters - Pixar Pier at Disney California Adventure Commercial.jpg|Toy Story characters in Pixar Pier at Disney California Adventure commercial Video games Toy Story 3 Game Woody Buzz Jessie.jpeg|Jessie in Toy Story 3: The Video Game 005341.jpg|Jessie in Kinect Rush: A Disney/Pixar Adventure Jessie_INFINITY.png|Jessie in Disney INFINITY Tablet retina landscape full Vanellope.jpg Disney infinity toy box screenshot.jpg|Jessie driving Cruella's car Tink&stitch toybox 3.jpg Donald Duck Toy Box6-L.png Disney infinity aladdin toy box 2.jpg Jessie Tsum Tsum Game.png|Jessie in Disney Tsum Tsum Jessie_Disney_Magic_Kingdoms_Welcome_Screen.png|Jessie in Disney Magic Kingdoms crossy road Jessie.png|Jessie in Disney Crossy Road EmojiBlitzJessie.png|Jessie's emoji for Disney Emoji Blitz Disney Emoji Blitz App Icon Jessie.png|Jessie's emoji on the Toy Story app icon. JessieDH.png|Jessie in Disney Heroes: Battle Mode Disney Parks and other live appearances Toy Story It's a Small World.jpg|Jessie in It's a Small World. Jessie HKDL.jpg|Jessie at Hong Kong Disneyland. SHDR Toy Story Land Groundbreaking.jpg Merchandise and Miscellaneous Toy_Story_Collection_Jessie.jpg|The real life toy version of Jessie from Thinkway Toys Jessie Doll 3.png Jessie Doll 2.png Jessie Doll 9.png jessie toy.jpg Jessie Doll 8.png Jessie Doll 6.png|The old disney store jessie doll Jessie Doll 1.png|The new disney store Jessie doll Jessie Doll 4.png Jessie Doll 10.png Jessie Doll 7.png Jessie Doll 5.png BullseyenjessieWDCC.png Jessie Pin 2.jpg Jessie Pin.jpg TS-Shirt.jpg TS-Hat.jpg Topshop-Toy-Story-Pjs.jpg 19-Jessie.jpg FunkoPopJessie.png Jessie_Tsum_Tsum_Vinyl_Figure.jpg Jessie Plush Badge Tsum Tsum.jpg Jessie Tsum Tsum Mini.jpg Tsum Tsum 3DS Cover.jpg D23 Japan Tsum Tsum Promotional Artwork.jpg Duplojessie.jpg LEGO_Jessie.png LEGO_Jessie_Dirty.png file_04e9ef1a.jpeg Jessie_Tiny_Big_Feet_Plush.jpeg June 10th.png|Jessie's page in Disneystrology JessieMonstersIncComic.jpg|Jessie in a Monsters, Inc. Laugh Factory comic issue inspired by the cameo Category:Character galleries Category:Object galleries Category:Toy Story galleries Category:Disney INFINITY galleries Category:Tsum Tsum galleries Category:Disney Emoji Blitz galleries